customlolfandomcom-20200223-history
Relic Wards
Relic Wars is a custom game mode played on the Crystal Scar. Both team must fight each other to protect and capture the Relic Buffs at the center of the map. The winning team is the one who succesfully acquires the relic buff and brings it to the other teams base and is executed while carrying it a total of 3 times. Priority Each's team priority is to acquire the relic buff at the center of the map and bring it to their base before the other team does. They must also prevent the other team from bringing the buff to their base before them. The point will count as long as the base is seen executing the player with its beam. If an opposing player kills the player before the base is seen damaging the player with its beam, then it does not count as a point. If two players enter each other's base at the same time with this buff, the player who dies FIRST gets the point for their team. This cannot be fought about becasue the notification of each death comes at different times. The notification that comes FIRST will be the point. AFTER a player hs scored a point, BOTH teams will return to their bases by recalling. IF both players with buffs have been killed, then the round will be a DRAW and niether team will get a point. Players will then recall. After 1 minute of buying items and what not, players are then allowed to go back for the next round. When BOTH team LEADERS , who are appointed by their teams, type in ALL CHAT that their team is ready, then the round will begin and will end when another point is scored. After 3 points are scored, the team who scored them will be the winning team and the losing team will surrender. If the losing team if having difficulties with stubborn or imature players, then the winning team will surrender. This does not mean the losing tema has won. Rules -Players can not leave the base until both teams are ready (indicated by team leader) -After a point is scored, all players must be recall immediately and the first rule will then apply again -ANY Champion listed below that is not allowed to score a point under their listed circumstances WHO scores will NOT have their point counted. -ALL items are ALLOWED -The folowing summoner spells are NOT allowed: Cleanse -Recommended summoner spells: Revive (to protect your base which also gives to a sohrt movement speed boost) -defensive Flash and/or Ghost (to catch up to buff holders or to score) -defensive and offensive Ignite and/or Exhaust (to kill or slow buff holders) -offensive Barrier (to shield self while trying to score a point) -defensive -HAvE FUN -THIS GAME IS NEW AND WILL BE EDITED TO BE IMPROVED Champions ****ALL Champions are allowed to acquire the relic buff and score a point EXCEPT for teleporting, Invisible, and immune champs which are listed BELOW. This does NOT mean they cannot be played this onlymeans they cant CAPTURE the buff and score a point. -Twisted Fate (Ult) -Evelynn (Stealth) -Shaco (Stealth) -Twitch (Stealth) -Pantheon (ult) -Shen (Ult) **HE CAN HOWEVER ULT A TEAMATE WITH THE BUFF** -Wukong (Stealth) -Rengar (Ult) -Zed (Ult) **AS LONG AS HE DOES NOT ULT BEFORE HE ACQUIRES THE BUFF** -Kha'Zix (Ult) -Kassadin (low cd non-targeted mobility/Ult) -Tryndamere (Ult) -Talon (Ult) -Olaf (Ult) -Yi (Ult) -Garen (cleanse and crowd control reduction) -Poppy (Ult) ****Other that those chamions there are some champions that can NOT be PICKED whatsoever do to abilities that deliver unfair circumstances. -Kayle (Ult) -Nocturne (ult)